Intercambios dimensionales: aventuras en Konoha
by Mikuday-chan
Summary: nuestros queridos personajes han cambiado de cuerpo con personas reales. ¿Qué ocurrirá en esta extraña situación? ¿podrán volver a sus cuerpos o se quedarán así para siempre? Mal summary, lo se u.u se busca beta reader


**Pues... Hola gente de Fanfiction! Sé que debería actualizar mi otro fic antes de subir otro... Pero debo sacar esta idea loca de mi cabeza, espero les guste oWo.**

**Recargo de responsabilidad****: Naruto no me pertenece, solo tomé prestados los personajes y el lugar de los hechos.**

**Aclaratorias: **

-diálogos—

"pensamientos"

* Puntos a aclarar

**.:::: Cambio de escena ::::.**

Capítulo 1: ¡¿Qué hacemos aquí?!

Estaban en los alrededores de Konoha Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Gaara, Kankuro y Temari, que peleaban contra los miembros de Akatsuki, Orochimaru y Kabuto*. A Neji se lo llevaron con la Hokage unos minutos antes por una herida muy grave. Los villanos eran menores en número pero mucho más fuertes y con mucho más chakra que ellos. En ese momento Orochimaru, ya harto de tanto tiempo perdido en la batalla, realizo varias posiciones de manos y luego gritó:

-Arte ninja: Jutsu interdimensional de conciencias cruzadas.

Entonces, un enorme poder hizo que todos cayeran al piso, desmayados. Orochimaru se mantuvo de pié unos momentos y perdió el conocimiento, cayendo el también en su propio jutsu.

**.:::: Mientras tanto, en alguna carretera medio destruida, con huecos, carros en llamas y esqueletos humanos y animales, en Venezuela ::::.**

Las dos camionetas que estaban allí eran cualquier cosa menos normales: en ellas iban los muchachos de 6to grado de la Academia Coromoto, el más prestigioso y estricto de todos los colegios de Venezuela **, que como siempre, parecían más bien bestias salvajes de fiesta, pues todos bailaban parados en la camioneta en movimiento, aunque unos pocos estaban más tranquilos, que estudiantes serios del estricto colegio. ¿Cuál es la explicación de esto? Muy sencillo: la calidad de la educación en el país había bajado mucho y había empeorado la economía, y por eso la Academia Coromoto tuvo que bajar los precios de inscripción y mensualidad, lo cual había hecho que muchas más personas pudieran inscribir allí a sus hijos. Para la mala suerte de una joven de cabello negro, ojos rojos y piel acanelada que no soportaba a nadie en ese lugar, era obligatoria la asistencia de todos los alumnos de la clase. Lo único que la tranquilizaba era que unas pocas personas más lograron ir (luego de sobornar muy bien al director). Además, le agradaba lo que iban a hacer: era un trabajo muy complejo (que eran sus favoritos) en equipos acerca de la posibilidad de una dimensión paralela, en la que el estilo de vida de todas las personas es completamente diferente al que conocía. Se dirigían a una enorme biblioteca en la que se reunirían con las personas que los guiarían en la realización del trabajo. Sonrió para sí misma, pero la alegría le duró poco, pues un chico la había empujado luego de caerse del asiento en el que estaba parado bailando. Lo empujó con fuerza para sacárselo de encima y le gritó enfadada:

-¡Quítate de encima, imbécil!

El chico tenía la piel pálida, el cabello largo y negro y los ojos de un color muy cercano al negro.

-ay, que aburrida eres Mikuday—le dijo el.

-a callar Jeff- le contesto ella y le lanzó una mirada de odio.

El chico se sentó en el asiento y se quedó allí un rato. Mikuday solo le ignoró hasta que alguien en el asiento de atrás le tocó un hombro. Una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, piel trigueña y ojos achocolatados la llamaba; le dijo algo poco entendible por el ruido y Mikuday la ignoro.

Así pasaron varios kilómetros, Mikuday pensaba en todas las personas que estaban en la excursión: todos los idiotas de su clase ***, sus dos hermanas y su hermano, un par de amigos y las otras personas. Había un aproximado de 30 personas.

Vio por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que estaban pasando por enfrente de una refinería petrolera. En ese momento todo el ruido de lo que las personas que la rodeaban llamaban "música" (que era principalmente reggaetón, género que ella y todos los chicos de su clase odiaban****) se detuvo. Ella, a pesar de que no sabía mucho sobre refinerías petroleras, estaba segura de que lo que veía no era nada normal: en una de las torres de la refinería había un pequeño anillo de color morado, que poco a poco se fue expandiendo hasta llegar al lugar donde estaban los autobuses, que salieron intactos luego del fuerte impacto que dejo a todas las personas inconscientes.

**.:::: De nuevo en las afueras de Konoha ::::.**

Todos empezaban a despertar. Sasuke fue el primero en hacerlo, pero con una diferencia: su último recuerdo fue una enorme explosión que vio mientras estaba en una camioneta quejándose de la mala música. Vio una de sus manos y se dio cuenta de que esa mano no le pertenecía: la suya tenía los dedos delgados y fuertes, perfectos para dibujar, esa mano era más masculina y gruesa. En ese momento, recordó su identidad: era Mikuday.

-¿Q-qué e-es-esta p-pa-pasando?

Continuará...

ACLARACIONES:

* No sé porque están los Akatsuki peleando codo a codo con Orochimaru y Kabuto, solo se me ocurrió porque estoy fumada c:

** Soy venezolana, no se me ocurrió nada mejor que esto xDDDD.

*** No todos son idiotas, pero casi no soporto a nadie de mi clase y eso suma unos 15 o 16 idiotas, y de 22 alumnos eso es mucho.

**** Si algún fan de este género lee esto, no se lo tomen personal, es solo mi humilde opinión, respeto sus ideas o gustos y esta es solo mi opinión.

**¡Taran! Y este es el inicio de mi fic. Si lo desean pueden pedir a un personaje, pero miren que serán pocos los elegidos! (?) ok, ya serios les pondré una lista de los personajes disponibles, hasta que todas las plazas estén llenas no subiré el siguiente capítulo. Si no me especifican la personalidad de sus personajes, los haré como a mí se me ocurra. Ya advertidos, pasemos a la lista:**

**-Kakashi.**

**-Hinata.**

**-Shino.**

**-Ino.**

**-Shikamaru.**

**-Chouji.**

**-Rock Lee.**

**-Gaara.**

**-Kankuro.**

**-Temari.**

**-Cualquier Akatsuki menos Itachi, Pain y Deidara.**

**-Orochimaru.**

**-Kabuto.**

**Bueno, esto es todo, espero sus reviws para el próximo capítulo.**

**HASTA PRONTO!**


End file.
